


patience softly rewarded with quiet gasps

by tisapear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mommy Kink, kind of, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: "Come on, Tooru, say it—Okaa-san."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	patience softly rewarded with quiet gasps

He doesn't know why it's this time out of all. Maybe 'cause the Interhigh's so close, maybe because there's still gold burning in his veins after their loss against Karasuno in the practice match. 

Maybe because Tooru's smile was so easygoing, yet this time Hajime could spot something hidden in his eyes as he said it. Tooru's said it so often over the years, easily uses it to poke fun at Hajime. _Are you my **Okaa-san** , Iwa-chan?_ But this time something was different. Barely discernable, a flighty thing. A curious little flash of _something_ —something he's trying to hide from Hajime, and that just won't do. 

Lying on top of Tooru on the locker room floor, legs tangled together and Tooru's wrists held up above his head, one hand holding his face straight, he won't let Tooru look away. Won't let him _hide._ Not from Hajime, never from him.

"Come on, Tooru, say it— _Okaa-san._ "

"Hn, H-Haji—"

"Nah, wrong answer. That's not it. Repeat after me: O-kaa-sa-n."

They've been at it for a while now. Minutes, maybe hours; it was already dark outside when they started this, so Hajime can't really tell. Doesn't care anyway, gaze firmly fixed on Tooru. He's embarrassed, face redder than Hajime's seen it since their second year in middle school. 

(Cherry petals, spring-breeze-relief, because of course Tooru would time it like that, he's a romantic at heart. Sweaty hair and damp cheeks, smile sweet like it rarely is. _"Hey, did you know, Iwa-chan? I'm in love with you."_ Tried to play it off, keep the nonchalant persona, but the red painting his face in unspoken truths betrayed him.)

Can feel Tooru wriggle in his grasp, wants to free his hands and hide his face, probably. Hajime won't let him, fingers around his wrists tightening. It's honestly a little exciting, how easily he can restrain him, grab and hold both of Tooru's wrists with just one hand. Satisfies something dark in his mind, a lion licking its flews.

He glides a finger down one hot cheek, presses his palm against it, radiated heat feeling so good against the rough pads of his fingers.

"Tooru."

"W-wha-at."

"Say it."

"Dont wanna. No."

_"Say it."_

Noses brushing, so close he can watch thick lashes caress the top of fair cheekbones. When Tooru keeps his eyes closed, Hajime flicks the skin next to one eye.

"Ow! Iwa-chan! That _hurts!_ "

He doesn't react to the jab, has known Tooru long enough to know when he's trying to goad Hajime, distract him. Don't get caught in his flow and you can emerge victorious. 

"Say it, Tooru. Say _Okaa-san._ "

Tooru whines, and they're close enough that the sound vibrates against Hajime's lips. He smiles. Leans ever closer, lips brushing. "Say. It."

Tooru's blinking so quickly now, like he's trying to hold back tears, and Hajime thinks again: he's embarrassed.

Not _just_ , though. He's hard, too. Hajime can feel it press against his thigh, has for a while now. Tooru's good at the denial game, especially when it concerns himself. But Hajime's a patient man.

He can wait.

"Tooru," brushes a thumb under one eye, feels wet despite no tears having actually fallen. "Tooru."

"Ok—"

"That's it, that's it. Just say it, Tooru. Just say it."

"—sa—"

"Doing so good, Tooru, almost there. Try again."

"Ok-kaa-sa-a—"

"So, so good, Tooru. So good. You're almost done, just one more time."

 _"Okaa-san."_ It comes out as a sob, and Tooru immediately presses his face against Hajime's shoulder the moment he lets go of his face and hands. Can feel the heat of Tooru's face even through the jacket of his club uniform, and maybe there'll be a wet patch once Tooru gets off of him.

He rubs Tooru's arm soothingly, up and down, from shoulder to elbow and back up again. Keeps his fingers light, his palm pressed flat.

"That was so good, Tooru, you did so well, so so well." Presses a kiss against a damp temple, feels Tooru shiver against him, a full-body-shudder.

The thing about Tooru is this: You gotta coax things out of him. Besides volleyball and conspiracy theories and milk bread and his stupid, stupid aliens, there's not actually that much he indulges in. Superficial things, but not the stuff that really matters.

"You're the wo- _orst_ ," Tooru wails, a hiccup caught in the words, voice muffled thanks to him still hiding his face in Hajime's jacket.

 _And you're still hard_ , he doesn't say, shushes him instead, one arm wrapped around his waist, the hand of the other one running through his hair. "I know," he says. 

"I hate you." 

"Mhm." 

"You're terrible. _Horrible._ Worst boyfriend in _existence._ " 

"That's me." 

"Every day you get up, and for what? To see me suffer."

He hums, doesn't hide his smile since Tooru wouldn't see it anyway, but he thinks Tooru can still sense it. Can feel Tooru huff against his throat, warm and wet. This time, when he tries to wriggle free, Hajime lets him; slips off the other's body, about to get up, but before he's fully standing Tooru's already pushing him back down, palm on his chest, fingers splayed. He straddles Hajime's lap, hard-ons aligning. 

Eyes red and glassy, cheeks an unhealthy color, and he's still trying to give Hajime a look of seduction. It's so _ridiculously endearing._ Hajime loves him. Loves him so much.

"Still gotta take care of this," Tooru says, voice still weak, slowly rocks against Hajime. Then adds, hesitation curling his mouth into a painful line as he doesn't quite meet Hajime's eyes, "Can't let our Ok-kaa-sa _ns_ see us like this, after all." 

Hajime smiles, tips his face up so he can kiss at Tooru's chin. 

So he did get it.

Two weeks later, dead of the night; Hajime isn't surprised when Tooru shakes him awake, sheets pooled around his waist, hand already down Hajime's pants, and he murmurs against Hajime's cheek, for the first time since that first-and-last, a shy, "Okaa-san."

**Author's Note:**

> anyway,


End file.
